


As The Toys Gather Dust

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco kept a blindfold and padded handcuffs in the drawer at the bottom of the wardrobe, nestled amongst tangled ties and socks that had lost their partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Toys Gather Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for snegurochka_lee when she was drowning in RL and needed a little comment porn relief.

Harry and Draco kept a blindfold and padded handcuffs in the drawer at the bottom of the wardrobe, nestled amongst tangled ties and socks that had lost their partners. The dildos were in a treasure box, buried beneath a drift of last season's shoes and sandals.

Each time they fell onto their bed or the sofa or another convenient surface, biting and licking and sucking at each other's lips, tongues, nipples, skin, one of them would mention their toys. But Draco would mutter about fucking or being fucked, and Harry would moan as he sucked Draco's cock into his mouth.

Arousal ran through them like lightning, tingling and sparking, driving them closer, harder, faster — the craving for each other's touch gaining an urgency that was almost painful in its pleasure.

"Want you," one would breathe.

"Need you," the other would groan.

And they'd batter, clutch, pump, thrust, hold on tighter and tighter, until they came breathing silent screams into each other's mouths.


End file.
